


baby, it's cold inside

by orangewagon



Series: i just want to make sure you know that you deserve to be loved [4]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Can be platonic or romantic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, happy thanksgiving!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangewagon/pseuds/orangewagon
Summary: Aleks breaks a window, James hates him.





	baby, it's cold inside

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (early!) Thanksgiving! i hope your families don't suck :~) (constructive criticism is always appreciated!!)

It was _freezing_. All the windows were practically sheets of ice and even though their heater was on full blast, James' house still had cold wind blowing through it, because _someone_ broke the window.

At first, plastic wrap and bright orange duck tape were being used to try and fix the stupid hole in the kitchen wall.

"This isn't working!" James screamed for the third time.

"Only because you didn't put enough tape on it!" Aleks screamed back, even though they were legitimately standing not even a foot from each other, both applying more tape to the broken window.

They gave up on the whole "it's a window, it should still be see through" plan.

Next came the cardboard, and the hot glue.

Hot glue and glass? Probably the _worst_ idea they've ever had.

"The glass is burning through the window!" The younger man yelled as James' attempted to stick the cut up cardboard box on the window, trying his best to avoid getting cut by the broken glass.

"It is not!"

"Look at it! The window is turning brown and gross!"

James pulled back the cardboard from where he was trying to stick it and Aleks was right. Not only did they have a broken window, the glass was starting to _burn._

James had the hot glue gun on the highest setting.

He put the glue gun back in the drawer, this was so stupid.

"What're we supposed to do then!? The duck tape and the hot glue didn't work."

Both of them were wearing sweaters with jackets over them. Aleks had on a pair of dark grey sweatpants and James had on a pair of blue jeans. Aleks had opted for the fuzzy purple socks while James stuck to his normal black ones.

"Can't we just give up on the window and call someone to fix it?" Aleks was tired of this. He was cold and all he wanted to do was get the extra blankets out of the closet and go cuddle in bed.

"How about gorilla glue and cardboard?" Aleks groaned at James.

"C'mon Aleks! The gorilla glue won't burn through the window, I swear."

"I don't think we have enough cardboard left," Aleks stated, looking around the room at all the bits of a cardboard box laying on the floor, _hopefully_ to be picked up later.

"Then how about something else! What's a good substitute for cardboard?"

"James, just call the window guys."

James sighed and went to grab his phone on the kitchen counter, and googled the closest people to them to come and fix the window, and called them.

James talked on the phone for a minute and ended the conversation with "Great, Thanks."

"So are they coming?"

"They're coming. _Tomorrow_."

Aleks sighed and proceeded to put down the cardboard piece he was still holding, and started up the stairs to get the extra blankets he so badly wanted. He heard James start to follow him up the stairs and Aleks turned around to face him. Aleks opened his mouth but James beat him to speaking first.

"I can't believe you threw a frozen turkey out my window."

"I can't believe you didn't catch it."

 _Well_ , Aleks thought, _at least he doesn't sound mad anymore._


End file.
